This study aims toward a synthesis and systematic evaluation of existing knowledge about life satisfaction of the aged. Structural equation models concerning the relationships between morale and its determinants will be specified and empirically evaluated by using secondary data and a replication design. In particular, a static as well as a dynamic structural model will be specified. Special emphasis will be placed on the explication of the causal links among the determinants of morale. Furthermone, various elaborations and extensions of the proposed basic static model will be made. These include the further specification of the effects of socioeconomic status and social integration on life satisfaction. With reference to the dynamic model the focus will be on the examination of change over time and the estimation of reciprocal causations. The research strategy for this study consists of a combination secondary data analysis, a replication design, and structural equation modeling. Data from twelve national and regional surveys will be used to empirically evaluate the proposed causal models. A systematic replication of the models across different data sets and subpopulations (e.g., male vs. female; black vs. white; urban vs. rural) will be undertaken.